Laughternoons
Laughternoons is a programming block that was featured on 2013. It is an exclusive block to Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia) and Phillipines '''feed. It was also on air for a short time on UK/Ireland feed. This block primarily focuses on new episodes from current series. This block was paused in November 2016 because of numerous holiday blocks such as A Very Sunny Snowy Christmas and CN 2016. Moreover, the block will return in 2017 because of an Uncle Grandpa promo about this block. Airing Laughternoons starts at weekdays at 4-7/p. The shows air either new or old/previously episodes. 2 different schedules applies to the block depending on the feed. In early April 2016, The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot was added to the block and changed. In May 2016, Steven Universe was removed from the block while The Amazing World of Gumball was back with Supernoobs. In Late July 2016, Steven Universe replaced Clarence in the last placeholder for the In Too Deep event. The Ben 10 Reboot series didn't make it into this block for unknown reasons. Current shows on air * The Amazing World of Gumball * Teen Titans Go! * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) * Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe * Regular Show * We Bare Bears * Supernoobs Shows no longer on the block * Clarence * Johnny Test Trivia * This block is similar to the November 2008 block, Funny For Your Face after Master Control was cancelled at the same date. * In January 2016, Cartoon Network has set some feeds for 2 schedules, the non-HD and the HD schedule. * ''Johnny Test'' was once in Laughternoons. But after its pre-design, it was later removed in the block because it was an acquired cartoon show. * Laughternoons was replaced from Funday Mondays, Mega Mondays, any block on Monday due to low viewers from schooldays starts. * In the Normal simulcast, it only airs 1 episode. While on the HD Simulcast, it airs 2 episodes. Sometimes, the Normal Simulcast airs 2 episodes rarely and 1 episode on the HD simulcast rarely. (Also applies to some feeds) * The show may skip to the next show making the duration of the block shorter than expected. This only occurs if they didn't plan yet for new episodes. The schedule may also shuffle when this happened. * In late March 2016, The Amazing World of Gumball was removed from the block for unknown reasons. It is currently unknown if every feed has take effect of this. * The UK/Ireland feed gave up Laughternoons and Mega Mondays was back for releasing new episodes. The reran of the block was so quick that they already gave up in Feburary. *The Powerpuff Girls reboot series was added to the block and gave the block a new look after a new theme song promo was heard. * In Cartoon Network Japan, this block is renamed '''Cartoon Express, were aired on Sunday pre-afternoon and Thursday midnight. Gallery The pre-design or first design of the block. Johnny Test only existed in this design also. The second design of Laughternoons. It features characters in high colors resembling Check It 3.0. The text color of the block was also inverted compared to the pre-design. This is still used on the intro of the block, and the normal simulcast gaps for some feeds. The third design of the block. However there were few changes, Finn was dragged to the top of the text, replacing the "Bearstack" on it. Jake was removed and also Rigby in the top after Finn was moved. This is only seen rarely and it can be seen from premieres of shows (such as delivering new episodes). This is also used on block break bumpers in the Philippines feed. The fourth but temporary design of the block. This was only used during the debut and continuity of Total Drama Ridonculous Race and only lasted for quite a while. The only change in this design was Uncle Grandpa is replaced by the show's protagonist. The fifth and current design of the block. Notable changes include Clarence was moved to the top of the newly resized Bearstack, the previous position of Clarence was replaced by the Powerpuff Girls. Also, Gumball was removed beside Darwin, replacing Steven that is also beside Darwin because of the Powerpuff Girls. Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Cartoon Network Asia Blocks Category:International programming blocks